Two World Colliding
by Brighteyes88
Summary: Allison Hamilton is a socialite and Noah Calhoun is a dreamer, so what happens when they fall in love? This is the story of what would happen if Noah went to New York when Allie asked him to come with her.
1. The Night to Change all Nights

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Pairing:** Allie/Noah

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Allison Hamilton is a social and Noah Calhoun is a dreamer, so what happens when they fall in love? This is the story of what would happen if Noah went to New York when Allie asked him to come with her.

People say that there is always one true love out there for everybody. You could meet them anywhere. They could be the person walking next to you on the street, the person that you bump into on the way out of the grocery store, or someone that you sit next to on the bus. You never know. That's why you should always keep an open mind when meeting people. You should never judge a book by its cover. That old saying will never die, because it will always hold true to life. There are just some things in life that shouldn't matter as much as we falsely make them matter, like social order, what family you're from, or how much money you have. In the long run, we don't fall in love with money, or social order, we fall in love with people, not class.

Nobody had grown to believe that more true than Allison Hamilton, a seventeen year old socialite from Charleston. She had moved with her family to Seabrook South Carolina over the summer, right after graduation. Her father was a wealthy businessman, and her mother was a pristine trophy wife of sorts. When she moved to Seabrook, she spent the first week with her parents, but one day they had asked her to go out to the store and pick them up a few things. Allie had wondered why they didn't just have one of their maids do it, but she later realized that it was a ploy to make her get out of the house and possibly meet some friends.

Allie had walked nervously into the store, and eyed the aisles up and down wondering where to find what she needed. She glanced down at the list that she was carrying, and didn't even see the girl in front of her when...crash.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry." Allie pleaded to the girl that she had accidentally collided with.

"Oh, no worries," said the girl, who brushed a strand of chestnut brown hair out of her face. "I mean accidents happen and you didn't even get me hard. Hey, you know, I just noticed that I've never seen you before, you new here?"

"Um...yes." Allie said as she smiled at the polite girl, noting that she spoke in a high pitched voice that made Allie giggle slightly.

"Well, I just had a feelin' that ya' must be new 'round here because everyone kinda knows everyone else in Seabrook. Small town of us I suppose." She said. "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot to introduce myself," She laughed sticking out her hand, "My name's Sara."

Allie took her hand gladly and introduced herself. "Well, pleasure to meet you Sara, I'm Allie."

That was the beginning of a great friendship. At first Allie felt that she didn't fit in, her tone and vocabulary seeming somewhat out of place amongst that of the thick southern accents of Sara and her friends. Sara was one of the nicest girls that Allie had ever met, she was so generous and kind, accepting Allie immediately. She had been so interested in hearing about where Allie was from, where she went to school, and everything else about her. Sara was blown out of the water when she had seen Allie's house that day, calling it more of a museum than a house. Sara had also been thrilled to introduce Allie to her boyfriend, Fin.

Fin was a nice boy, somewhat of a jokester, but a nice one. He worked at the lumberyard, but when he wasn't working he spent time with Sara and his friends. He and Sara got on great which made Allie feel like a third wheel, until Sara introduced her to a bunch of Seabrook boys. It seemed that thanks to Sara, Allie's name had spread like wild fire among the town boys, and she was now the most popular girl in town, every boy wanted to get with her. All of a sudden, after a little more than a week in Seabrook, Allie felt at home. She was now close with Fin and Sara, and loved to walk about town with them.

But nothing could have prepared Allie for what would happen on that fateful night of June 6th 1940. She had been spending the evening at the Carnival with Fin and Sara, when Sara introduced her to a young man in a blue suit with his hair combed back, and a mustache. His name was Jack. Jack was a nice guy, who bought Allie some cotton candy, and walked around the carnival with her. But once she got onto the bumper cars with Sara, little did she know that fate had taken the upper hand, because a young boy of seventeen was watching her. His beautiful brown eyes following her as her cart moved back and forth along the ride track.

Noah watched the beautiful girl intently with dreamy eyes as he and his buddy Fin waited for Sara to get off the ride.

"Hey, whose that girl with Sara?" Noah asked as he looked at Allie. She was beautiful. She was a petite girl, with milky white, porcelain skin, gorgeous, flowing auburn hair that reached her shoulders, and intensely shimmering green eyes.

"Oh, her name's Allie Hamilton. She's here for the summer with her family. Her dad's got more money than God." Fin said before he was cut off by Sara's scream.

"Hi Fin!" She called as she waved at him and Noah.

Noah had always been a person to go for what he wanted. When he wanted something, he wanted it bad, some might even say he went crazy for it. And now, he wanted Allie. When he first caught a glimpse of her he felt his heart skip a beat and pound so fast that he swore it would break out of his chest. He knew what it meant too, he knew that she was the one. There were just some people like that, that could look and somebody and know right away that they were meant for them, and Noah Calhoun was just one of those people.

Once the ride had stopped, Allie got to her feet and wavered slightly from all the spinning, as she hooked arms with Sara and skipped off the ride. As the two walked, they were suddenly surrounded by young man, including Jack, that all seemed to be fighting for Allie's attention. But then something just plain weird in Allie's opinion happened. A cute boy walked up to her, stood smack in front of her and asked her to dance. Her first reaction was plain shock. Nobody had ever been so forward, and knowing her family's ways all too well, she looked him straight in the eye and rudely responded, "No."

But she surely wasn't expecting the boy to respond back, she thought that he would just go away because of humiliation, but instead he didn't look humiliated at all, instead he asked, "Why not?"

She hadn't even thought that she would need to respond, so she just said the simplest thing she could think of, "Because I don't want to."

They were then cut off by Jack, "Noah, she's with us." Allie watched the expression on the boy's face drop slightly, but then he just smiled, and she couldn't fathom why. Before she could even say anything Jack interrupted her thoughts again, "Hey Allie, wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"I'd love to." Allie laughed slyly, putting an arm around Jack as he led her away from the boy and to the Ferris Wheel.

She would never forget what happened next. Her and Jack had been on the Ferris Wheel for about one minute when that boy from before, Noah as Sara said, jumped onto their cart and introduced himself. Then he did something so out of his mind that Allie nearly had a heart attack. He jumped out of the chair, and hung from the bar in front of their cart. One slight slip and he would fall 50 feet to his death.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Outraged, Allie replied snidely, "No."

"No." Noah repeated her looking upset.

"No." She said again.

"No." Noah repeated once more, before Jack cut in, "She said no."

"Well then," Noah said, "You leave me no other choice." He then released one of his hands from the bar, so that he now hung one handed over the Ferris Wheel. Allie was so scared that she covered her mouth in shock, as she screamed. Even though he had been so forward, she was terrified for Noah.

"Will you, or will you not go out with me?" He asked one more time, and before Allie could even respond, he said, "God damn, my hand's slippin'."

"Then grab the bar you idiot." Sara shouted from the cart below them, where she and Fin had been sitting.

"Oh, go out with him honey." Fin encouraged.

"Alright, alright, I'll go out with you." Allie said.

"What." She heard Jack exclaim.

"No, don't do me any favors." Noah said, making Allie respond, "No, no I want to."

"You want to?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Allie shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Say it." Noah laughed.

"I wanna go out with you." Allie screamed.

"Say it again." Noah said.

"I wanna go out with you." Allie screamed so loud she thought that her voice box had blown out.

Grabbing the bar and smiling a sweet smile, Noah replied, "Alright, alright, we'll go out."

Allie was so mad, and so scared at the same time that she could only think of one thing to do that would teach Noah for how stupid he had just been. She reached down and started to undo his belt.

"No. Don't do that." Noah pleaded. But Allie continued, a wicked smile on her face, as she finished undoing his belt, and then pulled his pants down around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers, hanging 50 feet in the air. "You're not so cocky now, huh?" She asked.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Noah replied.

"Well, maybe you will, maybe you won't." Allie laughed, along with everyone else. Jack, Fin, and Sara were all in a fit of hysteria, laughing so hard that they couldn't stop.

That had been the night that Allie's life had changed. She didn't know it then, but she would grow crazy in love with Noah Calhoun, the up front boy from the Carnival. He would be the single most important person in her life. In fact she wouldn't be able to live without him. That was just how much she would fall for him.

**Author Note: **Thank you all for reading and I would just like to ask that you please review, because the reviews are what keep me going. And since you have already taken the time to read it, I really want to know what you think.


	2. Love Hits You Fast

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Pairing:** Allie/Noah

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Allison Hamilton is a social and Noah Calhoun is a dreamer, so what happens when they fall in love? This is the story of what would happen if Noah went to New York when Allie asked him to come with her.

Two days later, Allie had been confronted by Noah out on the street as she was walking and shopping. It was there that she really learned his charm. She wouldn't have guessed it the day before, but he had old southern charm, so much so that she found herself swooned by what he said to her.

Allie's heart nearly stopped when he had told her that the reason for his crazy behavior the previous night was because he "was being drawn to her." She laughed it off, figuring that he had a way with charming girls.

"Do you say that to all the girls?" She asked.

"No." Noah replied, the utmost sincerity in his voice. It almost made Allie believe him. But then thinking quick on her feet she remembered seeing him last night with a pretty blond girl, wearing a blue dress with matching ribbons tied in her ponytail.

"I saw you last night with little-miss-ribbons." Allie shot back, but was then interrupted by Noah asking her what she was doing later that week because of their date. She knew very well what date, but proceeded to ask. When he told her she responded by telling him that she had changed her mind.

Then Noah really worked the charm, when he began explaining to Allie that he went crazy for things that he wanted, things that he liked. And when she asked what he was talking about, he replied, "Well, I want you."

"Oh." She stammered, not believing what he had just said. "You're good." Allie laughed.

"No." Noah retorted sweetly.

"Yes, you're fantastic." Allie announced.

"No." Noah laughed. "You're gettin' me wrong, I'm not usually like this."

"Yes you are." Allie shot back.

"No." Noah laughed. "I can be fun if you want." Allie smiled realizing how much energy it took to resist his cute comments. "Um...superstitious." He continued, "Smart," he laughed. "I can be light on my feet." He said smiling, " I can be anything you want, just tell me what you want me to be and I'll be that for you."

"You're dumb." Allie smiled.

"I can be that." Noah chuckled.

Allie then took off, skipping to the car that was waiting for her. "Just one date." She heard Noah's voice break through the summer air.

"I don't know." She laughed as the man by the car opened the door for her.

"Well, what can I do to change you're mind?" He shouted.

"You'll think of something." Allie shouted back, before disappearing into the car.

Sitting in the car Allie though about him all the way home. The previous night she hadn't really had time to get a good look at him, like she had today. He was an extremely handsome boy. He was tall, and real thin, but built as well (which Allie attributed to all the hard work that he did at the lumberyard with Fin). His hair was longer, and sandy blond. And he had the most amazing brown eyes. They were beautiful, the most beautiful eyes that Allie had ever seen. He was also cute in personality, very charming and sweet. He had a deep voice, and his southern accent wasn't as strong as some of the folks she had met, but it was definitely noticeable, making him all the more charming.

The next day had been uneventful, filled with sitting home and helping her mother decide on some clothes that she had bought when she was out shopping. But the following day, Sara asked her if she would like to join her and Fin for a movie. Allie was so excited, she hadn't been to the movies since she was a little girl.

When she reached the theatre that night, it was already quite dark, since they were catching the late show. It was also a bit chilly for a summer night, but Allie didn't mind. Sara was the only one there when Allie arrived, but soon after, Fin showed up, unexpectedly bringing his best friend. Noah.

That movie had probably been very interesting, had Allie paid attention. But she didn't. The entire time, she focused her energy on Noah. Watching him intently out of the corner of her eye as he came from Fin's side and sat down next to her. Fin and Sara were obviously in the mood, Allie concurred. The two of them had been kissing feverishly since the lights in the theatre went off.

Once the movie was over, the four of them ran over to Fin's car, as he and Sara hopped in. Noah leaned down slightly and whispered in Allie's ear, "You wanna walk with me?" From that distance, he could smell her hair. Vanilla, was the scent that lingered on her auburn locks.

Allie shook her head, wondering where this walk would lead them, but she really wanted the chance to get to know Noah better.

"We're gonna walk." Noah announced to Fin and Sara who had been waiting for Allie and Noah to hop into the car.

Sara giggled and Allie ran over to her.

"Do you guys love each other?" Fin shouted. At the same time Allie whispered in Sara's ear, "What do I do?" and Sara whispered back a very reassuring, "Um...just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Allie wasn't quite sure if there was anything that Sara wouldn't do.

Noah was bent over laughing as Allie joined him by his side. Fin shouted out once more, "So you do love each other." Noah let out another laugh before putting a hand on Allie's back and leading her down the street. "Ok, buh-bye." Noah finished as Fin and Sara drove off.

For Allie, that night all blurred into one big, fabulous memory. She and Noah had walked down the abandoned side walk as they chatted about their lives. They talked about school, where Allie planned on going to college, and even about her schedule. She realized that night that one of the things she liked about Noah Calhoun was that she felt like he honestly cared about her interest, when she had told him about her daily routine, he had asked what she liked to do, for her. She thought that she had properly just answered the question, but he really didn't think she meant it. She guessed he was good at reading people, but little did she know that he was just good at reading her.

Then he did something that surprised her. In the middle of their conversation, he just walked straight into the middle of the street, and then the intersection.

"Noah you're gonna get hit." Allie said.

"By all the cars." Noah stated the obvious as he looked around, there wasn't a car in sight as far as they could see or hear. It seemed like everyone else in the world had just disappeared. It was just Allie and Noah in the street all alone, under a starlit summer sky. This was the kind of night that only a summer evening in the south could bring. A summer night that would long linger in Allie's dreams.

Noah then proceeded to sit down and then lay flat on his back in the middle of the road. Before Allie could say anything, Noah began to speak. "My dad used to take me out her. We'd lay and watch the lights change from red...to green...to yellow." His voice was hazy and dreamlike as he looked up at the street light.

Then his voice cracked the silence. "You could try it if you wanted to." He said to Allie, who looked down at him, a broad smile on her face. She shook her head no and said, "Will you just get up."

"See," Noah deduced, "that's your problem. You don't do what you want." He was right too. Allie looked down at him, noticing the smile on his handsome face, as she turned her back to him and lied down on the hard concrete, next to Noah. This was what she wanted. It was dreamy and calm, the cool gravel on her back and the pitch black sky, illuminated by heavenly stars, covered her and Noah like a thick blanket.

"So what happens if a car comes?" Allie asked.

"We die." Noah said trying to keep a serious tone.

"What?" Allie laughed.

"Just trust." Noah reassured. "You need to learn how to trust." She closed her eyes, and could sense Noah's presence next to her and she found it very soothing. If her mother and father knew what she was doing, she thought, they would look at her like she was crazy, or be outraged.

But she liked it. This was a feeling that she had never experience before. Such comfort, and such peace and quiet. Her life always moved so fast that she never had time to stop and appreciate it. Allie laughed as she though about Jack, or any of the other Seabrook boys, not to mention all the boys that her parents had set her up with back home, laying on the street and watching the street light like this. Noah was the only boy whom she had ever seen do anything like this. He just didn't care what people thought about him, and that was refreshing. He was so simple, yet so complex to her. And she could tell that he really appreciated the simpler things in life. Things like being alone, with just one other person, who you can share the silence with, as you both stare up at the perfect summer sky, with no worries and no regrets.

And to Allie the silence spoke volumes. It was like every word that wasn't said, she still heard, and their mingled breath, visible in the cool night sky was making the quiet melt into unspoken understanding. She was sad to interrupt the moment, but she just had to get it out. Remembering Noah's earlier question of what she liked to do for herself, she simply broke the silence with the word, "paint."

"Hmm." She heard Noah say. Allie turned her head to face him, as her eyes fluttered open for a quick minute and she said again, "You asked me what I do for me. I love to paint." Her eyes then closed as she heard Noah speak.

"Hmm. Really?" He asked his voice reflecting sincere interest.

Allie shook her head, "Yea. I have all these ideas floating around in my head, and with a brush in my hand, the world just seems to disappear." Noah smiled at her, a smile that warmed her entire body before...

BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP!

Allie and Noah both sprung off the ground with incredible force and speed, as they ran to the sidewalk. Noah looked seriously upset. But Allie leaned against the wall and burst out into a fit of laughter.

Noah couldn't believe what had happened. He had done this plenty of times and a car had never come, but when he does it once with Allie, they nearly get hit. He was just downright worried for Allie. He wasn't going to let anything happen to this girl. He was sure that Allie would be angry and scared, but instead she was laughing. Noah couldn't help himself, he just started to laugh right along with her.

"Why are you laughing?" He chuckled.

Allie continued to laugh, and once she had calmed down enough she replied, "uh...that was fun."

Noah just smiled as he decided to make a second attempt at asking Allie to dance. "Do you wanna dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure." Allie smiled broadly as Noah held out his hand to her. "here?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." Noah replied as he hopped off the sidewalk and into the street once more.

"But you're not supposed to dance in the street." Allie laughed as she too hopped off the sidewalk.

"You're not supposed to dance in the street." Noah repeated her with a wide smile.

Once they were in the middle of the street, Allie stated, "but we don't have any music."

"Then we'll make some." Noah said softly. "Bum..." he smiled, "Bum...bum bum bum bum...bum bum bum." He hummed.

"You're a terrible singer." Allie laughed, "But I like this song." She finished as she began to move with Noah. They danced slowly and calmly, as Allie looked deep into his eyes and realized that she was falling in love with him. She was falling in love with Noah Calhoun.

She closed her eyes as she moved against him, never wanting to let go as he dipped her down and brought her back up to him, and they continued to dance, both of their eyes closed as they just held one another.

That night had been burned into both of their minds forever. It was the first time that either of them had felt true love. Both of them knew that they didn't even have to say anything once the dance was through, they both knew that they would be seeing each other the next day with a whole new outlook on love and life.


	3. Carry Me

**Author:** Brighteyes88

**Pairing:** Allie/Noah

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Allison Hamilton is a social and Noah Calhoun is a dreamer, so what happens when they fall in love? This is the story of what would happen if Noah went to New York when Allie asked him to come with her.

The next morning, Allie woke up feeling like she was on top of the world. She was in love and she knew it. Last night had been the greatest night of her life. She quickly sprung out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. All that she thought about was Noah. How sweet he was. How smart he was. How handsome he was. How charming he was. But most of all how much he seemed to love her too.

Allie knew that they had only know each other for a few day, but those were the most important day thus far of her young life. In just a few day, she felt like her perspectives had been flipped upside down. Her heart seemed to be beating a mile a minute, as she thought about seeing him today. Once she was through brushing her teeth, she ran into her closet and picked out a new dress that her mother had bought her. It was a lovely, short, pink dress, with a white short sleeved under top. She quickly threw the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous.

She then ran back into the bathroom and put her hair up in a pony-tail, that she strung ribbon through. Then finally, she added a pink barrette to put in the front of her hair. "Perfect." She said looking herself over one last time before running downstairs.

She had wanted to sneak out of the house as early as possible to go and see Noah, but while she tried to leave through the front door it creaked making her mother aware of her presence. "Oh Allie." Mrs. Hamilton said as she approached her daughter. "You look lovely sweetie."

"Thanks." Allie said as she closed the door, knowing that this meant she would have to stay for breakfast.

"So, where were you off to in such a hurry darling?" Anne Hamilton asked her daughter.

"Oh, just out to see Sara and some friends." Allie lied slightly.

"Oh, well then you better eat something quick and then you can head out." Anne said, as she smiled at her daughter. The two then walked into the kitchen, and took a seat at the enormously long dining room table.

"So Allie." Her mother said as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Where were you so late last night?"

"Oh, I was just at the late movie, and then me and some friends walked home." Allie lied.

"Well that's nice." Anne said as she looked up at Allie and smiled.

Finally she was able to get out of the house. It was at least eleven o'clock now. Noah had said that he would be with Fin today since they weren't working because it was Saturday. Allie had been walking the Seabrook streets when she was stopped by Jack.

"Hey Allie." Jack called as he ran up to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me and go take a drive?" he asked.

"Um...no, actually I'm fine thanks." Allie said politely.

"Well, then do you wanna go and do something?" he asked, shocked that Allie had said no to the drive.

"Nope." Allie said as she looked down at her shoes.

"Well, are you sure?" Jack questioned as a last resort.

"Yea I'm sure Jack." Allie said as she continued walking.

"Allie!" Fin called, and both Allie and Jack whipped their heads around to see Fin and Noah running towards them both of them smiling.

"Hi Fin! Hi Noah!" Allie shouted as she waved at the boys who drew ever closer. Jack just stood and watched.

"Hi yourself." Fin said as he stopped in front of Allie who gave him a hug.

"Hey Al." Noah said as he moved to give her a hug, but instead Allie grabbed his face and pulled him into a long kiss. Her arms hooked around his neck as she felt Noah place his hands gently on her waste. When they finally pulled away the absence of Noah's warm lips on her made Allie discontent, so she reached up and gave his a small peck on the lips and then smiled at him as Fin laughed.

"I'm so happy to see you." Allie said as she looked up at Noah who had a big grin plastered across his face. She then turned around to say something to Fin when she noticed Jack staring at her with a blank look on his face. He was obviously shocked that the girl he thought would be his soon, just gave a long, passionate kiss to the guy that he was sure Allie thought was repulsively forward and rude.

"Allison." Was all that escaped Jack's quivering lips.

"Yes?" Allie said, as she snugly fit her arm around Noah's waist. All Jack did was point at Noah, who's smile was still somewhat broad.

"Noah?" Allie said his name like a question. "Are you wondering why I'm here with Noah?" Allie asked cooly.

"Of course!" Jack blurted, calming himself down more he continued as Fin and Noah watched him intently. "I mean the other night we were having a good laugh over Noah. You and me, WE were having a great time, and he (he pointed an accusing finger at Noah) came and interrupted us, you thought that he was rude. You were annoyed by his stubbornness and persistence. I thought that we were going to get together. Allison, I really like you and you deserve, no need someone better than Calhoun." he finished.

The look on Allie's face had gone from one extreme to the other. Her sweet smile had turned into a contorted snare as she eyed Jack with anger.

Noah felt his stomach drop. He knew that Allie was too good to be true, and now this rich boy had come to take her away from him. He knew that the other night was too much to ever have hoped for. He just knew that he could never have her for more than that one night. And his night was up. Their dance and their walk were all that they would share. But just then, when he was expecting her to skip down the street with Jack she opened her mouth and out came and earful...

"I cannot believe you!" her voice was stern and Jack now looked embarrassed and scared. "How dare you criticize him. How dare you. Just you know that Noah and I are very happy spending time together, and when you thought that you and I would get together you thought wrong. So don't refer to you and I as we again because there will never be a we or us for you and me Jack. But there is already an us for me and Noah. In fact I really like Noah and I just can't believe the things you just said about him. You are terrible, and don't talk to me again." Allie turned her back on Jack and said. "Come on Noah, Fin, let's get out of here."

With that they turned on their heels and walked away, Noah in disbelief, Fin in a state of laughter, and Allie proud of herself for standing up for Noah. Jack just stood, rooted in the sidewalk as he watched Allie walk away from him, leaving him in shock and sadness.

"Geeze Allie." Fin laughed. "I think you might be a bipolar."

"What?" Allie asked, her smile returning.

"A bipolar." Fin said again, "It's like what you did just now, when you can go from real happy to real mad in a couple seconds. Like when we ran to you, you were real happy. When Jack started talking about Noah that way, you got fuming angry, and that was bipolar. And now you're all happy again. See what I mean?" He asked.

"Yea." Allie laughed, maybe she was bipolar.

That afternoon, Allie, Noah, and Fin had met up with Sara and walked around town, eating ice cream, talking, and they even went to a movie. When they left he movie it was dark, around 8:00, and Fin and Sara went their separate way, leaving Noah and Allie alone.

Just walking next to Noah, Allie could feel her body bubbling with teenage jitters. When she looked over at him, and her eyes met his she felt like she could see into his soul. His deep brown eyes spoke to her and she could feel a warmth and happiness dancing in them. And then as if reading his mind through his eyes he turned to her and said. "Allie I just want to thank you for standing up for me like that today. I mean you didn't have to, you could have gone with Jack, but you actually stayed here with me."

"What do you mean actually?" Allie asked, and Noah must have found his shoes to be very interesting, because his eyes shot down to the ground. "Noah?" Allie grumbled sweetly, stopping and placing a hand under his chin and tipping his face up to look at her.

"Well," Noah looked for what to say, "I mean he, he has you know lots of money and he is very um, high up in Seabrook society. And me," He continued, drawing words, "I'm just a seventeen year old boy who works at the lumberyard. I know that your really rich and he probably is the kinda boy you're used to...To be honest," Noah continued, "I really thought that you would go with him, and that would have hurt because I really, really like you."

Allie could feel Noah's emotions flood out through every word he spoke, and she wanted him to know just how much she liked him. She wanted him to realize that she wanted to be with him. Something about him had intrigued her mind, body, and soul.

"Noah." She whispered sweetly, as her hand slid from under his chin to play with the buttons on his shirt as she toyed with what to say, "I like you too. And I mean it goes further than that. When you saw me, you said that you were being drawn to me." He nodded, "Well...when we were walking and talking, and then dancing, I noticed this feeling."

"Feeling?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Allie smiled as she looked up at him a smile on her face, "a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Noah smiled back.

"Well," Allie laughed, "First I thought that you were crazy. I mean first the Ferris Wheel and then lying in the street. But when you walked out there and layed down in the road, I saw that you really appreciated a higher thing."

"What was that?" Noah asked his voice full of intrigue.

"I don't quite know yet, but it was something like the smaller things in life." Allie looked down at the ground and smiled. "I like how I feel when I'm with you. When we were laying out in the street together, I felt this warmth inside and this...this excitement." She said grabbing Noah's hand and tracing small circles on his palm as she continued. "My life moves so fast and when I'm with you it all kind of slows down and I can just enjoy being me, and being with you. It's hard to explain and also kind of strange, but I felt excited and yet so relaxed when I was with you. And surprisingly I feel completely natural around you, I feel like I can be me. And for me silence is usually awkward, but our silence was comforting." Allie looked back up at him, "I know that it sounds silly, but I think I love you." Allie finished.

Noah was blown away at what Allie had just said. She really cared about him, and she thought that she loved him. Allison Hamilton was in love with him. It took him a moment to respond, and every second that he didn't say something, Allie could feel her heart beat so hard against her ribs, and she was terrified and excited with anticipation for what Noah would say. She counted her heart beats as her eyes began to unexpectedly well up with tears. "1...2...3...4...5...6." She counted in her head as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. What had she just done, gone and scared him, telling him that she loved him. This was the first time that Allie had gone out on a whim with her feelings, but then again she had never felt so strong for a boy. Was she about to get a piece of her heart broken by a boy she barely knew?

"Allie?" Noah said noticing the tears, as he reached to wipe them from her face, his thumbs trailing down her cheeks. "Shhhh." He said.

"No, I'm sorry." Allie said embarrassed.

"Sorry?" Noah questioned, "why on earth would you be sorry. That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard."

"So then..." Allie said in disbelief, "You...you feel like that too."

"Yes!" Noah said pulling her to him, and holding her tight.

"So you're ...happy?" Allie said as she began to cry harder, this time from happiness. She had never felt this way before, never been so happy.

"Yes." Noah said, "I think I love you too." He said, as he pulled her away and held her at arms length just looking into her eyes.

Allie began to cry even harder, "Say it." Allie repeated Noah's words from the night of the carnival

"I love you." Noah said.

"Say it again," Allie shouted, thankful that the street was nearly empty and they, along with the exception of a few old people were the only ones walking around town at 9:00.

"I love you!" Noah shouted this time.

"Say it again!" Allie screamed as she took a few steps back.

"I love you!" Noah shouted, as Allie ran at him and threw herself into his arms. "i love you." He whispered into her hair.

Allie pulled her head out off of Noah's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too." She whispered, "I love you Noah Calhoun."

"And I love you Allison Hamilton." Noah said, taking her face in his hands as their lips came crashing together. When their kiss had ended they noticed a couple of elderly people, a man and a women (the only other occupants of the street) watching them with loving eyes and smiles on their faces. Allie could tell by the look in their eyes that in her and Noah they must see some of themselves, back when they were young and in love. Resting her chin on Noah's shoulder, as her held her tight to him, still carrying her, she smiled as she looked at the old man and women.

"I love you." Allie could hear Noah whisper against her smooth skin, his hot breath on her neck.

"I love you too." She said as he walked down the street carrying her all the way.


End file.
